


Dress

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “This should be your size.”“Why do you even have that – hey, did you plan for this?!”





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



“Hey, D… why do you always dress like that?”

Leon lounged around on a couch in the pet shop, rubbing his head. The Count had thrown a shoe at him after he had put his dirty ones on the cushions. So he had taken them off and placed them neatly on the floor to put his feet up after a long day of work. They looked a little out of place, beaten-up basketball shoes in this strange shop. Then again Leon had brought them in and Leon always felt out of place here. He could never imagine the Count just lounging around in a shirt and jeans and chucks. Somehow the Count never looked like he had a hair out of place, even though he worked in a pet shop.

“Dress like what?”

“You know… like a woman? Is it a Chinese thing?”

“As usual, you are so...” D sighed. “You barge in here almost every day! It’s Chinatown! Do you see everyone dressed like me?”

Leon grumbled and pulled a face. It was true, most residents of Chinatown dressed just like every other American. And maybe those weren’t even all women’s clothes. It’s not like Leon could tell the difference. D would probably look that pretty in a potato sack.

“I guess not...”

D chuckled.

“Don’t you like it? Should I dress differently?” A pout appeared on his face and Leon grew flustered, sitting on his knees and waving his arms.

“No, no! It’s fine if you dress like this! Then, uhm… at least I can always spot you in a crowd when you’re doing shady stuff again! And people will recognize you!” Leon nodded, more to himself.

“Hm...” The Count tapped a finger against his red lips, a faint smile gracing his delicate face.

“Why do you ask so suddenly? Is this another one of your so important investigations or do you just like my dresses?”

D, who had been busy wiping off the table after they had eaten cake, leaned over Leon, their faces close to each other.

“Would you like to wear one?”

Leon felt his face grew hot from D’s proximity and his proposal.

“Why the hell would I do that?! I’m not like that guy in the Mellow case! You ever see fifteen fish tanks in my apartm- ow! Again with that fucking goat! You’re lucky I don’t arrest you for keeping dangerous animals!” Leon was rambling on as he was trying to shake T-chan off who had buried his teeth in Leon’s ankle.

“My apologies, detective… you just seemed so interested,” D said with a slight chuckle.

“I wasn’t, I just...” Leon looked at his feet. “I wouldn’t look like you anyway. I can’t wear stuff like that! I’m not even Chinese! It would look ridiculous! You can wear that, ‘cuz you’re pretty,” Leon mumbled quietly to himself. For just a moment, Leon thought he heard snickers in the room, which didn’t come from the Count. But when he looked up, all he saw were the various critters D kept at his shop.

“You needn’t look just like me, detective.” Two of D’s birds landed on their shoulders.

“This one is a golden pheasant. Like me, it is Chinese,” D explained and petted the feathers of the bright fowl that had perched itself on him. For a split second, Leon thought he saw a person behind D, with long golden hair and a dress made out of iridescent feathers. When he blinked, it was just the bird on D’s shoulder. Leon whipped his head around when he saw something in the corner of his eyes, a pretty young girl with a ruffled blue dress. Only the dark eyes of a little bird stared up at Leon though.

“A Blue Jay?”

“A true American, just like my darling detective. No matter where we are from, beauty can be found… even in a brute such as you,” D added with a chuckle.

“You have such beautiful hair, detective… you should wear it open. That’s what those women on your posters look like, right? Don’t you want to look like them?” Leon held his breath as D reached out and took the band out of his ponytail. Long blond hair fell over his shoulders as D shook it out gently.

“You dressed up for missions before, didn’t you? Let’s just pretend you are undercover...”

D stood up and went to get something from an ornate cupboard. He held it up between his fingers. It was a long blue dress, sleeveless and with a high collar. To Leon, it looked like something you’d wear to a ball. It was floor length, with lots of layers. Some of the more transparent folds shimmered from the small sequins that had been sewn on.

“This should be your size.”

“Why do you even have that – hey, did you plan for this?!”

D only laughed softly.

“Why detective, there are only animals here, you know that… no need to be shy,” D said. Leon stared at the dress in his hands for a while, but then took it with him behind the partition. He thought about leaving his pants on since they would be hidden anything, but there was no way any of his clothes would fit under it, so he just left them off. It’s not like anyone was gonna know. And if he was already wearing a dress, he might as well go all the way. Leon wasn’t a quitter, after all! He’d show the Count he could do it. When Leon was done dressing, he almost didn’t want to leave the shield the partition was, but… he wanted D to see him.

“Splendid! It’s a good thing you have such little, fine body hair. You don’t even need to shave,” D hummed.

“Now for some finishing touches,” D declared with a hum and gently took hold of Leon’s chin with one hand. With the other, he painted Leon’s lips red. The detective’s heart beat a little faster. When all was done, Leon stood up in his new get up. The dress clung to his torso, more than his usual wide t-shirts did. Even when dressed up in a tuxedo or a suit, Leon felt a little uncomfortable and being dolled up like this made him squirm. But it didn’t feel bad. Was that what D felt like when he went outside dressed as he did? Leon didn’t even complain when D handed him a pair of high-heeled sandals and put them on after fumbling with the latches for a while.

With the critical eye of a perfectionist when it came to aesthetics, D looked Leon up and down. With the high heels on, Leon was even taller than usual, but he felt very small under D’s gaze.

“Aren’t you gorgeous? I will have to show you off to everyone.”

“What, outside?!” Leon turned beet-red. “What if someone sees me?”

“That is rather the point,” D laughed. He linked his arms with Leon, who seemed a little unsteady on his heels. “Just a short little walk, detective...” Leon hesitated, but eventually obeyed and let D guide him outside the pet shop. The night air was cool on his bare arms.

“Not really something you’d wear in Chinatown,” Leon muttered as his eyes darted around. What if he was gonna run into the chief?

“But something you’d wear for me?” Leon stared down at D as they walked through the still busy streets of Chinatown. They got some looks and whispers, but Leon was surprised to learn that all he cared about was what D thought.

“Well, I guess… you made me wear it, after all” Leon muttered.

“You didn’t protest very much.” Leon didn’t say anything to that. It was true.

“How do you feel, detective? Do you enjoy it as much as others enjoy seeing you like this?” The Count’s eyes were dark and seemed to pierce him through and through as they looked up at Leon.

“As I enjoy seeing you?” Leon’s hands grasped at his dress layers.

“I… I think we should go back to the shop,” he said. D liked seeing him like this… And Leon _did_ enjoy that. It was a good thing the dress had to many thick layers, otherwise Leon would have to arrest himself for public indecency right now as his cock strained under the shimmering fabric.

“What is that you have for me?” D asked teasingly and Leon gasped when he felt the Count’s hand pat the front of his dress.

“Such a naughty detective you are...”

“Not here,” Leon hissed. He made them return to the shop, and the moments the doors were closed, Leon picked up D and threw him on the nearest couch. D was groping him in turn, pulled up the layers of his dress until Leon’s throbbing cock was exposed to the dimmed lights of the shop and the other man’s hungry eyes. Leon barely managed to get D out of his own robes without tearing them. The Count would have killed him for destroying his ornate clothing.

“What the fuck is that?!” Leon stared at D’s crotch. The man had a cock alright, but it was nothing like Leon’s or like anything he had ever seen in locker rooms or porn. It was huge, with an almost triangular tip instead of a round one and at the base of it, there was a large swelling.

“That’s what I’ll be putting inside you,” D said and gave Leon’s cock a squeeze. Then his fingers trailed down and Leon’s eyes widened when he felt them press at his entrance before pushing inside without giving him much time to adjust.

“W-who said I would let you,” Leon moaned, but his hips were already moving back onto D’s fingers, who fucked him and spread him open. Soon D replaced his fingers with his cock. Leon was woefully unprepared for that large thing, that was so much bigger than the Count’s delicate fingers. With a force Leon hadn’t even thought the Count could manage, D pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of Leon’s tight ass until he was buried to the base of his knot in him.

“D… D, oh god, this is too much,” Leon whimpered. It hurt, D’s strange cock felt so immeasurably big inside of him. But god, he wanted more of it.

“Really? You seem to be enjoying yourself,” D purred as he began thrusting into Leon. He wrapped a hand around Leon’s cock. It was so hard the foreskin had been peeled back far enough to reveal the head that was wet already. That squeeze made sure Leon didn’t last at all, and D stretching him so wide and touching him made him come with a whimper.

“You are still so open for me, detective… I think I will put a baby in you.”

“What are you saying… you… you can’t impregnate me. I’m a man!” Leon moaned. D was relentless even after Leon’s orgasm. He felt the alien cock rub over his insides and reach places Leon never even thought about. But D… D could have it all from him.

“Oh, but I can, darling,” D said with a delighted moan as Leon clenched down on him, half in panic.

“In my pet shop, many strange animals breed in all kinds of ways… I can breed you too. Won’t you bear my child, Leon? We can take care of him together, here,” D moaned. “We can be a family, you and me and Chris and our baby...” His hips sped up and Leon whimpered. His legs spread wider all by themselves, no matter how much his mouth protested.

“You are already Honlon’s mother… don’t you want another child with me?”

“We never agreed that I am the mother! Why can’t you be?”

“I’ll put my knot inside you, and keep my seed in there… and I won’t let you go until you are pregnant,” D teased. With a surprisingly forceful movement of his hips, he drove his cock deep inside the man under him. Leon cried out and arched his back.

“Do you want me to impregnate you?”

“N-no,” Leon whimpered, but he made no effort no throw D off.

“Take my child, Leon.”

D moaned loudly as he filled Leon to the brim and more. Leon felt every hot spurt and tears streamed down his face. He screamed as D pushed his knot inside his ass too. It was huge and the pain threatened to tear him in two. But the insane amount of sperm D had poured inside of him and was leaking out of his hole made it easier to take. Leon’s legs were trembling and his belly swollen from cum by the time D’s orgasm was over. The slight man laid down on his chest.

“We’ll be here until it takes, darling,” D whispered into his ear.

“And if this won’t work, you’ll have to visit me again, and again…”

\---

“Hey, that’s not for you!”

Leon grabbed D by the shoulders and yanked him away. The count had lifted up Leon’s shirt and rubbed over his aching nipples before he dove in for a taste. For a few months now, Leon had been leaking milk now, his body preparing for his and D’s baby. But the Count, ever so tempted by sweet tastes, more than often took it upon himself to test if the milk was still good enough.

“You are just so delightfully tasty, Leon,” D whispered into his ear. The low sound made a shiver run over Leon’s spine.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Leon that no one seemed weirded out the Count had impregnated him. Congratulations, Leon! What a wonderful baby it will be! The chief had even cried a little as Leon had turned in his paternity (maternity? Leon wasn’t sure) leave papers. He had come to D’s shop that day with arms full of bags with sweets and gifts. And just for once, he had eaten more of them than D. He was eating for two now, after all.

“Next time, _you_ are carrying the baby,” Leon said with his arms crossed over his growing belly. D stroked the bump with a smile. Leon narrowed his eyes.

“… you can do that, right?”

“Of course.”

Leon couldn’t stay grumpy as D let his head drop on his shoulder. They might make a really strange family, but that was okay.


End file.
